


entremet

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Emperor Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Food Kink, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux has never had much of an interest in rich food, even after becoming emperor.Kylo feels his lover should enjoy all the perks of his newfound wealth and power, and tries to convince him it's not so bad to let loose and indulge.





	entremet

**Author's Note:**

> Oh we're getting real in the thick of the kinks here. 
> 
> I couldn't get the notion of Kylo feeding Emperor Hux fancy foods out of my head...but I just used delicacies that I found appealing rather than canon food, because most of it is just aggressively unsexy haha. 
> 
> Hope you like!

Hux sits at the head of a long, darkly lacquered table dressed in rich red cloth and studded with candles. His stomach flutters in anticipation even as his eyes cast uppishly over the rich feast spread out before him—probably too much for Hux to eat on his own, though undoubtedly Kylo would help take care of the leftovers.

But only after lavishing his full attention on the emperor.

In the past Hux couldn’t imagine himself tolerating Kylo’s insistence on such inane pleasures. As a general, he had little time for extravagant meals and even less interest. Food served as pure function for him and little more, with unflavored gruel, nutrient bars, and caf comprising the majority of his diet.

Even as a boy Hux never had the opportunity to consume much apart from plain rations, no one around him all that eager to take the effort to spoil him. Sometimes when Kylo grows more candid he speaks of what he ate as a child on Chandrila—thick flatcakes drooling with golden syrup, flaky pasties stuffed with vegetables and meat, rosy peaches encased in delicately sweet jelly, among any others. All things Hux would have eschewed as weak indulgences of the New Republic, luxuries meant to render the population foppish and replete. Now, with his own reign consolidating throughout the galaxy, he’s wary of falling into the same pitfalls, of growing complacent and satisfied in his own wealth and power.

But to enjoy delicacies in the privacy of his own quarters is far different than flaunting it publicly. And Kylo has been so eager to spoil his emperor, to watch him revel in his newfound opulence.

Hux wouldn’t even know where to begin consuming the feast laid out before him, but it’s not his job to decide. They’ve done this before, and as much as the food is here for Hux it’s also for Kylo’s sake. The enforcer loves to feed him by hand, to watch such an elegant meal disappear through his soft pink lips.

Hux sits with his hands folded in his lap, still clad in his red and white imperial regalia, admittedly with his cape and some outer layers discarded and hung up in the wardrobe. Kylo takes the seat besides him, furred cowl and wild hair looking more at home on the battlefield than drawn up to the table of an elegant meal. The depths of his dark eyes glimmer in the warm light illuminating the feast as he carefully plucks a miniature fork from the folded napkin at Hux’s right, turning his attention to the serving platter closest to them.

Spiny, crimson crab legs lie atop a bed of ice, surrounded by slices of lemon and a small cup of clarified butter. They’re fresh, dredged from the seas not far from the palace this morning and kept live until the emperor’s dinner.

The fork looks especially ridiculous in Kylo’s large hand, but the enforcer wields it with the same deftness as he does his lightsaber, breaking through the mottled pink shell of the crab to get at the buttery meat beneath. He drizzles it with the lemon before dipping a large chunk in butter, letting the excess drip off before lifting the laden fork to Hux’s mouth.

His teeth pierce easily through the creamy flesh, citrus and fat playing on his tongue as Kylo draws the fork out from between his lips.

“Careful,” he murmurs, other hand cupped beneath Hux’s chin, “you wouldn’t want to stain your robes.”

Part of him wonders if Kylo might really _enjoy_ that, to see Hux sullied, with the pristine and imperious nature he demonstrates to his subjects and enemies alike debased for his own private pleasure. Kylo certainly likes to leave the emperor messy and bitten when he has Hux in bed, flushed and unwinding with need. The way Kylo feeds him certainly feels as sensual as their usual foreplay, and Hux’s loins flutter as he relishes the tender meat of the crab.

He’s grateful they’ve started off the feast light, but it doesn’t last long. A plate of two thick, chopped bones, halved lengthwise and topped with onion and shaved herbs, is Kylo’s next choice. Hux raises his eyebrow as the enforcer digs into the browned middle, giving the morsel a dubious look.

“Roasted marrow. You’ll like it,” Kylo insists as he brings the spoon up to Hux’s lips. It quivers, jelly-like, but the he pushes aside his mistrust and opens his mouth.

It nearly melts on his tongue, taste fatty and deeply savory, offset only a little by the fresh herb and tang of the soft onion. It’s one of the most purely decadent things Hux has ever tasted, even with its delicate texture. What’s more he can’t deny that there’s something viscerally satisfying about scraping the deepest parts of an animal right from the bone, feeding into an instinct buried inside the prim general-turned emperor.

Kylo raises his eyebrow in a silent question. Hux chews, swallowing, letting the mouthful sink down into his stomach.

“Good,” he concedes. “A little heavy.”

Kylo smirks.

“I remember when you considered porridge with actual _flavor_ too heavy for your stomach.” He dabs the edge of a napkin against the emperor’s lips. “You’ve changed.”

Hux likes to think he hasn’t. He’s only expanded his culinary horizons thanks to Kylo’s fascination with feeding him. If not for him, than Hux is fairly sure he’d still be eating simple meals, even as the galaxy’s sovereign.

He takes a moment to digest as Kylo opens a large, dark bottle of wine. Hux usually prefers dry, sparkling alcohol but he’s adapted to the fuller, richer reds that Kylo favors. And he can’t deny that the vibrant color appeals to him as it splashes into the shapely bell of the glass, rendering it decadently full.

Kylo’s hand cups the back of Hux’s head as he tilts the wine glass against his lips, filling the emperor’s mouth. It’s not too sweet, with notes of damson and a velvety body that rolls over his tongue towards the back of his throat. He gulps down the wine as Kylo continues tipping the glass into his mouth until it’s half drained, at which point he sets it back against the table with a soft _clink_. A bead of ruby liquid drips from the corner of Hux’s lips as he struggles to drink it all down, but Kylo chases the spill with his tongue, lapping it off of the emperor’s skin. Hux can feel himself flush at the proximity, and for a moment he wonders if Kylo will forgo the rest of the meal and sweep him off to the bedroom, but then the enforcer sits back in his chair and turns his attention to a plate of petite flatcakes, topped with a brush of jeweled caviar.

“Imported from Tion Proper. Finest on the galactic market.”

Kylo uses his hand this time to pluck one of the tiny cakes from the plate, carefully balancing the glistening topping as he brings it to Hux’s mouth. His gloved fingers brush against the emperor’s lips as they part, accepting the delicate morsel.

The exterior of the cake is buttery, concealing a perfectly cooked, downy center. As Hux bites down the little pearls of caviar burst with pops of smooth salt, scent suddenly reminiscent of the ocean, of the shore leave he once took as a young officer. It tastes like something Hux might have wrinkled his nose at in the past, even spit out with his old palate, but now he only relishes it, the blending of disparate flavors and textures in his mouth, their fortuitous harmony.

More wine follows until Hux drains the glass, this time managing to keep it all down. He’s starting to feel a little heady, however, both from the alcohol and the amount of food he’s eaten in such a short time. The lights from the chandelier above and the candles dotting the table grow a little blurry, Hux’s senses starting to drown in an aroused milieu. But still he opens his mouth whenever Kylo returns with more, savoring the attention his lover lavishes upon him as he feeds Hux the decadent spread.

There’s still so much food, a myriad of courses each more tantalizing than the last. A board made of elegant, rosy wood, topped with speckled charcuterie, four kinds of cheese, and molten honeycomb. Dark, moist bread filled with candied fruit and soaking in brandy. A bowl of delicate elvers, sautéed golden brown with garlicky butter and dashes of red pepper. Thick slices of black-rind melon, glistening and bursting with dark, bloodred juice beneath Hux’s teeth. A plate of raw shellfish nestled in rainbow-tinted shells that slide effortlessly over the emperor’s tongue as Kylo tips them against his lips. 

He’s starting to feel a little full by they time Kylo removes the elegant cloche from a plate of steaming dumplings, but Hux doesn’t want him to stop. Not even as the waistband of his pants starts to dig into his belly as it bulges outwards.

Hux never thought he would enjoy being doted upon in such a manner, sitting back idle and waiting to be fed, but the way Kylo spoils him with such care is irresistible, if a little unforeseen. He was so dreary and distant when they’d first met within the Order, so unlike the man who now watches him intently, enraptured in fulfilling Hux’s pleasure _._

“Careful,” Kylo mumbles as he lifts a dumpling to the emperor’s lips after dousing it in some nutty, fragrant oil.

When Hux bites down flavorful broth surges forth from the dumpling’s delicate wrapping, filling his mouth with warmth. Inside he finds a center of mixture of ground meat and chopped onion, suspended perfectly within the soup. He licks the tips of Kylo’s gloved fingers as they pull away, tasting the oil lingering on the musky leather.

Breath tenses in his enforcer’s chest, his hand staying in midair as he looks at Hux like he could sweep in and eat _him_ now, like Kylo’s some degenerate cannibal plumping up his prize. He can’t imagine he looks that enticing, stuffed with food and drink as he is, but Kylo treats Hux with nothing but worship, so enthralled in something as mundane as _eating_.

By the time he gets to the fourth dumpling it grows a little hard to swallow, and Hux slouches slightly in his chair, trying to make room for his bloated belly. He holds his palm up, halting Kylo, who places the cloche back over the plate of food and takes his hand, not willing to push his feeding to the point where Hux may be sick.

“How do you feel?” Kylo croons, brushing his lips over the tops of Hux’s knuckles before letting his hand rest back against his thigh. He leans in closer, eyes dark and lusty as they roam over the emperor’s body

“Like a right glutton,” Hux bemoans, frowning at how his robes tighten against his overfull middle. He brings his other hand to rest atop it, feeling his insides bubble, straining to cope with the feast. He pulls a face, cheeks warm and rosy with embarrassment. As a general, he would’ve never allowed himself such overindulgence. So unbecoming of a man of his rank—and yet now, as emperor, with more power than he’s ever had before, he’s allowed himself to fall to such appetites.

Kylo interrupts his thoughts by placing his hand against Hux’s stomach, palm cupping the bloated curve, evidence of the indulgent meal. The emperor groans softly, unsure of whether he should invite the touch or brush it off. At least Kylo’s gentle despite his obvious need, his fingers tracing feathery over Hux’s belly, doing their best to soothe the slight ache.

“You’re so perfect when you’re well-fed. My emperor.”

Hux hardly sees what’s so perfect about him, but the conviction in Kylo’s words nearly has him believing. He rests his hand atop his enforcer’s as he lets out a heavy sigh.

“This is your aim, isn’t it? To fatten me up, render me immobile and effete so that you can seize control for yourself?”

“There are far easier ways to get rid of you, if that was my plan,” Kylo purrs, “I only want to see you satisfied. _Prosperous_.”

His hand cups the underside of Hux’s belly, feeling its firm, bloated flesh.

“Besides, you could use a little weight. On the _Finalizer_ you were so light I believed you might disintegrate in my arms sometimes. It wasn’t good for your body.”

Hux scoffs, leaning back in his chair with a low _creak,_ subtly giving Kylo more room to rub his stomach.

“Eating an excess of rich food is probably not good for my body either.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with enjoying the occasional indulgence. You’ve worked so hard. _Still_ work so hard. Taking a break to savor the fruits of all that effort isn’t so bad.”

Kylo’s other hand strokes beneath Hux’s chin, tracing its weak slant. The emperor can’t help but lean forward into his touch, his lips parting as if he expects another treat.

“And I like doing it. I like seeing you enjoy something without worry. Allowing me to feed you. It’s wonderful, Hux.”

He can practically hear the repressed groan in Kylo’s voice. Hux knows he loves this, for whatever reason, loves to ply him with these expensive delicacies, see him sated and swollen.

Part of him worries he’ll grow too soft with his enforcer’s pampering, reduced to a simpering fool lusting only after food and affection. Hux knows even with his and Kylo’s power, rule of the galaxy is always in flux, prone to rebellion and upheaval. He knows he must keep strong and keen if he’s to leave a lasting legacy in the annals of history, to keep from becoming another impotent ruler, another head left to roll once discontent begins to foment around him.

But his life is still his own. He’s sacrificed much to attain his current point, shaping a path himself despite the circumstances thrust upon him. For years he let his personal appetites wither and die, allowed his body to fall neglected and fallow—and now Kylo’s trying to nourish them back, to see Hux thrive and luxuriate now that he has the freedom and power to do so.

Perhaps it’s best that he fully embrace this— _fascination_ of Kylo’s, at least on occasion.

Hux’s eyelids flutter half-closed as he lets the enforcer kiss him, lets him taste the remnants of the feast upon his tongue, lets him caress his overfull belly before his hand travels lower, to the space between his legs. Hux feels his cock twitch in the tight confines of his pants, yearning for release. 

“There’s still dessert, if you have room…” Kylo noses against his cheek once he breaks their kiss, breath twirling on his flushed skin. “But I’d rather let you have it in the bedroom.”

It’s hard to tell whether Kylo _really_ means sex, or if he’s got a palette of confections laid out upon the nightstand. Either way, Hux smiles in anticipation as he lets his lover help him up and lead him towards the bedroom. It doesn’t even matter that he’s already laden with food and pleasure, Hux is looking forward to what his enforcer has planned next.

At the end of it all, he can’t deny Kylo has made him absolutely _ravenous_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super indulgent but I enjoyed writing it. I like the idea of exploring characters' varying relationships with food. No matter what you might think otherwise of Kylo's childhood, he probably had more positive memories and experiences with food than Hux did. 
> 
> So I wanted to show that, and how Kylo might try to change his emperor's opinion on enjoying food as a means to show his affection. Hope it came across!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
